otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Year's Kiss
"New Year's Kiss" is a New Years-themed episode of the Cartoon Network series , originally aired during the show's fifth season. Synopsis Rigby has to stop Mordecai from kissing a girl on New Year’s Eve. Plot Mordecai, Rigby, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, and Muscle Man are sitting at the coffee shop, discussing their New Year's Resolutions. Muscle Man decides to work on his muscles, Hi-Five Ghost wants to learn a second language, Thomas wants to help out his mom more (a resolution Rigby thinks is lame, but Muscle Man respects), and Rigby simply declares the coming year will be the "year of the Rigby". Mordecai's resolution is to be more forward with women, due to his hesitation with Margaret. Shortly after, a girl with snake hair and her friends walk into the coffee shop and sit down at a table, exchanging glances with Mordecai. He is encouraged by the guys to go talk to her. After a conversation, he comes back to the table revealing that he got her phone number and plans to invite her to the park's masquerade party. Her name is Tracey. When Rigby goes to use the restroom, a future version of himself in hologram form appears. After establishing that he is really future Rigby by stating his New Year's resolution, he warns him of several events that happen at the New Year's party, which includes Mordecai kissing a girl he shouldn't kiss, demanding that Rigby stop the kiss from happening. He says that he can't give anymore details, but tells Rigby that this is the only way Mordecai will be happy. Rigby is hesitant at first, but after having a nightmare that night involving everything future Rigby told him, he promptly flushes Tracey's number down the toilet. That morning, Mordecai easily figures out that Rigby did something with the number and doesn't believe Rigby's story about his future self. Just as Rigby is convincing him to just come to the party to hang out with his friends, Tracey calls him. He invites her to the party, which she accepts. Going downstairs, Rigby sees Muscle Man making preparations to streak at the party. Scared that this lines up with what future Rigby said, he runs out of the house and seeks advice on what to do from Skips. Skips doesn't offer much, but tells him that because he was already visited by his future self, he will probably fail. Above all, he shouldn't overthink the situation. At the party, Rigby is worried about the predictions of future Rigby. Fortunately, Mordecai's date with Tracey isn't going well; Mordecai steps away to get some punch. Rigby overhears Tracy telling a friend she's going to kiss Mordecai to make her boyfriend jealous. Rigby explains this to Mordecai, who locks Rigby in the restroom to prevent him from messing up the kiss. Rigby is visited once more by his future self, who tells him to escape through the air vent and provides him with a device to slow down time. Rigby uses the device and identifies silhouettes of Tracy and Mordecai right before the clock strikes 12. As predicted, Pops opens a bottle of sparking apple juice too early, Muscle Man tears off his pants and streaks in a diaper, then Tracy and Mordecai inch in to kiss. Rigby tackles Mordecai at the strike of midnight, only to find Tracy and her boyfriend had reconciled and the boyfriend was wearing a mask in the shape of Mordecai's head. Mordecai informs Rigby he found out about the boyfriend and left Tracy alone. Happy that his efforts seemingly succeeded, Rigby chest-bumps Mordecai which causes him to bump into a cloudy shaped girl behind him to whom he apologizes. After a brief conversation about dates not working out and her knowing how that goes, the girl and Mordecai take a moment to look at all the kissing couples surrounding them. She suggests that since it is still midnight, they could still make the best of this. Before Mordecai can fully understand, she suddenly kisses him which after a brief pause, he becomes fully receptive of it and they continue. When they remove their masks after the kiss, Mordecai realizes he has kissed CJ, whom he hasn't seen since the events of Yes Dude Yes. Rigby who is now confused about what kiss he was supposed to prevent, retreats to the restroom. As Mordecai turns back to CJ, he sees her running out of the building, leaving only her mask on the floor. Mordecai is left alone, staring at CJ's mask in his hand as the party presses on and Muscle Man (now being chased by police officers) continues streaking, shouting Happy New Year. External Links *New Year's Kiss - Regular Show Wiki Category:New Year's Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:2013 releases Category:Premiered on New Years' Eve